SVU-AS
|set = 6 |ammotype = 7,62x54R |Magazine_capacity = 8 mags. -- 10 rnds. |firemodes = Fully-Automatic Semi-Automatic |accuracy = 84 |recoil = 88 |damage = 70 |firerate = 48 |mobility = 60 |reload = 60 |penetration = 40 |effective_range = |credits_per_repair = 200 |invuln = 350 }} The SVU-AS is a tier 6 sniper rifle. Overview The SVU-AS is a fully-automatic sniper rifle, one of only two in the game alongside the VSS Vintorez. In comparison to fully-automatic assault rifles, the SVU-AS features very high accuracy, very high recoil, very high damage, high penetration, a moderate fire-rate, moderately low mobility, a moderately slow reload speed, low damage fall-off, a good effective distance, a very low magazine size of 10 rounds, and a very low amount of reserve ammunition. In comparison to bolt-action sniper rifles, the SVU-AS features moderately low accuracy, average recoil (note that the effects of recoil are much more severe for fully-automatic weapons), low damage, low penetration, a very fast fire-rate, high mobility, a fast reload speed, high damage fall-off, a very bad effective distance, an average magazine size (most sniper rifles only have 10 rounds per clip, aside from one with 5 and one with 20), and a high amount of reserve ammunition. Evidently, the SVU-AS can be described as a hybrid between an assault rifle and a sniper rifle. Compared to assault rifles, it has fantastic statistics, aside from the fact that it only has a 10-round magazine. However, compared to sniper rifles, the SVU-AS cannot properly fulfill its role as a sniper rifle, due to its very bad effective distance and low damage-per-shot, which are the two most important statistics of classic bolt-action sniper rifles. Perhaps the biggest downside of the SVU-AS, though something which is irrelevant in HardCore Mode, is that the SVU-AS does not have crosshairs when fired from the hip. This severely limits its potential as a close-range offensive weapon, although it would be excellent for close-range combat if it did have crosshairs. Furthermore, with the base weapon modifications attached, the SVU-AS doesn't have any sort of collimator or scope, which severely limits its potential at long range, which is already an area where the SVU-AS doesn't perform too well anyway. Essentially, with the SVU-AS, you will be firing blind, since you'll have nothing to help guide your aim apart from the iron sights. With only ten rounds in each magazine, you won't be able to effectively spam bullets and hope that some of them will hit your target. This further makes the SVU-AS a very difficult weapon to use. Overall, the SVU-AS is a great weapon, but it is very difficult to use. Furthermore, it doesn't exactly fill the role of a classic sniper rifle, and instead functions more similarly to certain battle rifles. Notes Upon purchase, the SVU-AS is automatically equipped with a flash-hider and iron sights. The iron sights effectively don't do anything, but the flash-hider does make the weapon much easier to use by removing muzzle-flash. Similarly to silencers, the flash-hider removes hearing distance, though only 20%. Also similarly to silencers, the flash-hider removes damage, though only 3%. Usage In order to make hip-fire aiming easier, it is a popular technique to attach a sticker to the middle of the computer screen. Many players already do this for every weapon which they use in HardCore Mode since all weapons don't have crosshairs in HardCore Mode. If a small "red dot" is added to the middle of the screen, then the SVU-AS will be much easier to aim. Without this red dot in the middle of the screen, it is very hard to figure out where the exact center of the screen is. This is because the weapon sways from left to right as you run/walk, making it very difficult to estimate the center of the screen based on the position of the weapon on the screen. Conversely, with this red dot in the middle of the screen, the SVU-AS can become extremely powerful. It will even become possible to dominate with the SVU-AS on small maps like Bay 5. The SVU-AS suffers much more from its high recoil in comparison to most other sniper rifles. Due to its fast fire-rate, the recoil doesn't have much time to "cool off", meaning that the weapon will lose accuracy with consecutive shots fired. This can be both a downside and an upside. In situations where you want to hit an opponent who is very far away, the high recoil will highly limit your ability to hit that opponent with consecutive shots, which is a very bad trait for a sniper rifle which already isn't able to achieve regular instant-kills with only body-shots. As for this being an upside, the recoil makes it much easier to hit opponents at close range in comparison to most sniper rifles. With regular sniper rifles, close-range combat is comparable to using slugs with a shotgun, which is generally a very ineffective strategy unless you have a red dot on your screen. However, the SVU-AS essentially has bullet spread, which allows you to hit your opponent without even pointing directly at them. This is comparable to using buckshot rounds with a shotgun. Using the SVU-AS in single-fire mode, though possible, is not recommended. This defeats the entire purpose of using the weapon since it will essentially just turn into a very bad semi-automatic sniper rifle. You may as well be using a high-damage bolt-action sniper rifle like the SV-98 if you intend to primarily use the SVU-AS in single-fire mode. The SV-98 is a cheap sniper rifle from Set 1, and the player will likely already have this sniper rifle in their possession prior to acquiring the SVU-AS. The SV-98 is much better than the SVU-AS at functioning as a classic sniper rifle. W-Task In order to achieve the w-task, one must achieve 400 longshots with the weapon. The tasked SVU-AS will be renamed to SVU-AS PSO, which adds a PSO scope to the weapon. Customization The SVU-AS can be customized with collimators, optics, silencers, muzzle-breaks, and flash-hiders. The default flash-hider of the SVU-AS seems to be one-of-a-kind. As of yet, no other weapon can equip this unique flash-hider. There is only one other flash-hider in the game, the Noveske KX3 Flash-hider, and most weapons can equip that one. Gallery SVU-AS Shooting Test Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:W-Task Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Automatic Category:Tier 6